


Reflecting Closeness

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Inner Monolgoue, M/M, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Ponderings as pieces slowly start to fall into their proper places





	Reflecting Closeness

With Even pressed to his chest, Xehanort could almost pretend that the racing in his heart was honestly for the man resting against him, chest rising and falling in deep, steady breaths, at peace with the world around them. But that was a foolish notion, the racing of his heart was just a result of his plans coming to fruition, the plan he’d worked so long on finally falling into place.

Even coming to trust him completely was just a single part of that plan, single but so very vital. The others wouldn’t have trusted him nearly as much without the man’s favour, he wouldn’t have been able to do half as much without Even’s complete and total trust. It had been so easy to get what he needed and progress his research when the one who should have been watching everything was putty in his hands with a few kind words and soft touches.

Even was such a prideful creature, he’d never admit to how much he ached for the kindness and warmth of a lover, someone who’d care about him above all the others despite his failings and misgivings.

And Xehanort was all to eager to take advantage of such faults, to claim the man’s heart as his own and provide everything the lonely heart needed. He would have to be a fool to let such a prime opportunity pass him by without capitalizing upon it, and Xehanort was anything but a fool.

Even shifted against him with a groan, spine tensing as he curled away from Xehanort’s embrace, curling in on himself tightly and shivering in the cold of the storm waging outside, an errant thought popping up and demanding the attention of his subconscious mind. He tightened strong, tanned eyes around the pale, trembling body against him, curling tighter around Even and pressing his mouth to the back of the other’s neck, just where his spine met his skull.

He felt Even sigh and relax in his grip, falling back into the comfort his embrace provided. Everything was going exactly as he wanted it, things were slowly reaching their final phases and the time for action would come soon.

Until then, it was time to rest in the warm comfort of the other man’s bed while the winds of a storm raged outside.


End file.
